Reason to Believe
by Gia-XY
Summary: Mokuba told Seto about a new strong duelist. Somehow, that duelist made Seto remember of certain someone./ Crack pair. Shounen-ai. Timeline: before GX start.


**Reason to Believe**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:  
** Mokuba told Seto about a new strong duelist. Somehow, that duelist made Seto remember of certain someone.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:  
** _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ © Takahashi Kazuki  
 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Generation NeXt_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Rating:** T

 **.**

 **Genre:  
** Angst, Family, Romance

 **.**

 **Warning(s):  
** Fanon, AT, hints of _shounen-ai_ , some Japanese, maybe OOC, grammar mistakes, DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaiba Seto never believed in reincarnation … even if he had seen it with his own eyes. Seto didn't want to believe for some reasons.

Illogical, maybe people thought that it's the only reason. But, no. It's more personal and idiotic than that—at least it's unexpected because it's The Kaiba Corp. CEO's reason.

Seto just didn't want to bring himself hoping ….

But, that hope seemed lifted up when ….

"Edo Phoenix?" Seto asked to his brother with his usual flat face after what he just heard before.

Kaiba Mokuba nodded in enthusiasm, then he grabbed a remote which control the big television in the room they're in.

"Yes, Nii-sama. A new teenager duelist. He's still 15 but he has already draw Pro League World's attention." Mokuba explained, then turning on the television in the room.

On the turned on television, a figure of a silver haired boy was shown from afar, dueling a big man.

Seto frowned, focusing his ocean eyes on the television.

"That's him. Today is his fifth match since he entered Pro League." Mokuba pointed at The Silver Haired Teenager on the television.

Seto kept his eyes on the television … until the teenager's face were zoomed in by the camera.

The CEO kept in silence for some moment, paying attention on that boy's face.

"His deck is okay I thought, but he kind of didn't into deck. I don't really know wh—"

"Why do you tell me about this boy, Mokuba?" Seto cut Mokuba's sentence, asking with some curious tone.

Mokuba looked at Seto and blinked. Then he smiled a little at his older brother.

"Ah, no, it just …. I think … he looks just like Nii-sama …."

Seto stared at his brother intensely, then joining his hands as he leaned his elbow on his upper leg.

Mokuba looked away from his brother, focusing his eyes on the television—on the boy named Edo Phoenix who on his way to win the duel.

"He's so serious and like has some kind of goal. But … he looks so empty …." The Younger Kaiba's face was looked a little sad as he silently thinking about his older brother.

In the past, his older brother was a kind of people who could do anything to get what he want—and he even still did that. His brother didn't really care about anybode beside Mokuba. Seto never satisfied in the past—at least, he better now.

Mokuba wondered if he could change his brother way of thinking ….

"Mokuba, what do you mean that I look empty?"

Mokuba looked at his brother, found him looking on the television—on figure of the winning Edo Phoenix.

"… I think Nii-sama _need_ something … but you just don't know what is that _something_." Mokuba said with a small voice as he looked down, didn't want his brother to be offended by his words.

Right, his brother needed something—or someone—to make him felt alive. Since their parents died, Mokuba felt that his brother don't really live—at least, for Seto himself.

Seto smiled a little as his eyes kept seeing the winning figure left the duel arena on the television.

"Mokuba, one thing I must correct you …." Mokuba looked at his brother again, "I look nothing like that boy."

Seto's smile widened a little, and then Mokuba blinked. Wait …. Was his brother … really smiled?

Then, Seto stood from the sofa where he has sat on.

"I will do some works on my room. You better study now, Mokuba." Seto said, and then he left the room with Mokuba alone there.

Mokuba just sat on stood with shocked face.

… His brother just smiled … genuinely …. Mokuba sure Seto really smiled genuinely before he left the room!

Seriously, The Younger Kaiba just couldn't believe that it happen without any reason.

 **~XxX~**

Before the turned on laptop on the desk, Seto sat, looked seriously at the laptop's screen. He placed his hand on his chin.

On the screen, a page with The Silver Haired Teenager photo was shown. Yes, it's the exact same teenager who duelled from the last match Seto and Mokuba have watched on television.

"EDO PHOENIX" was typed in big sized font on the top of the page. Below it, some basic information was shown.

Well, it's not like Seto didn't expect that it's hard to find Edo Phoenix's personal information.

As he thought, he had to use his connections ….

Seto rubbed his forehead. Why did he waste his time to search any information about that new duelist information? He's strong for sure, just as what Mokuba said. But Seto never wasted his time to search for someone's information if he didn't need them.

Seto sighed, and then grabbed a card from the top of his deck that placed beside his laptop.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Right, he the card he obsessed of since he was a child. The card made him think that it's okay to do some crime as long he had that card.

Seto looked again to Edo Phoenix face on the laptop screen, to a pair of blue eyes that made Seto remember of a certain someone—a girl that he saw before in a dream ….

… Was that really a dream …?

That girl in Atem's memory world or whatever Mutou Yuugi and his friend called it and The Priest who looked exactly like him, were they really just a dream?

Seto didn't want to admit that it wasn't. It's illogical! But … the occasion when Yami Yuugi separated from Mutou Yuugi at his last moment also couldn't be explained by logic.

Seto gritted his teeth. Somewhere in his heart, he admitted that he knew that scene after all. He admitted that he knew that girl, and The Priest who cried over her death.

… That Priest was him … and that girl might be indirectly was … the reason why Seto obsessed deeply in Blue-Eyes.

The scene of the girl death scene from the Atem's memory world always came to his thoughts every night, made some questions in his head. Was it all really true? Was that Priest Seth really him? Was that girl really Blue-Eyes' Spirit's Owner? And … why didn't that girl appear in his current life?

Seto never believed in reincarnation no matter whatever the craziest thing he had seen in his life before. It was because … that white haired girl never showed herself before him—the current him ….

Seto still focused his eyes on the screen, on Edo Phoenix's pair of empty blue eyes.

No, no …. What was Seto thinking? Edo Phoenix wasn't that girl. What made him think that he was and another blue-eyed people's not?

But ….

… _If he really that girl …. If he really … Kisara …._

Seto hit the desk with his clenched hand, and then stared fiercely.

No, he couldn't be shaken by some uncertain feeling like that! Why should he think about some goddamn memory from 5000 years ago? He didn't care even if reincarnation might be true! He wouldn't be bought by that!

… But, then … silently … Seto hesistated ….

… _Is Edo Phoenix really …?_

Seto closed his eyes in stress, thinking. Seto clucked, then opened his eyes again.

Fine, if that what his feeling wanted so strong … then he would work it with his mind ….

 _I must keep an eye on this boy until I can meet him eye to eye …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):**  
 _Nii-sama_ : A respectful way to call big brother.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**  
I cried when I realized that I'm into Seto X Edo, really. Then, this headcanon popped up in my mind. What if Edo is Kisara's reincarnation? Well, let's admit that silver's kind of associated with white and Edo has a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  
No, no, stop. I mean, if you don't ship them, please stay away from my story if they are tagged with Edo and Seto's name in the future. Well, I'm not sure if I will write any Seto X Edo again though. But, maybe I will with this kind of plot, so I'll just warn you.  
If you don't really ship them and disgusted by have already read the whole story here, just think this story as Blueshipping fanfiction. Maybe that way of thinking will make you feel better.  
Sorry for any mistakes I made here! I made this one without re-watch DM because all my _Yu-Gi-Oh Series_ ' episodes are in my external hard disk and the external hard disk can't be opened. I haven't re-download _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ and only rellied on wikia for this story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
